


How We Got Together

by Jayteesee



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: AU, F/M, High School
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 15:51:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2234694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jayteesee/pseuds/Jayteesee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amy and Rory try to set John and River up together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How We Got Together

ccJohn was an idiot around River. He was always trying to impress her and looked like and idiot doing it. It was rather funny. John denied that he, at any point in time, had tried to impress the most infuriating thing in the universe otherwise known as River Song. It was just that River was his... well... _equal._ John had always been the genius, but then he met Amy, Rory, and River. "The two of them together has to be the most annoying thing ever... you know, in that cute sort of way," complained Amy to Rory as she flopped on her bed.

"Yeah, I know. Do you remember the argument today? 'River, why would you want to be an archaeologist when instead you could be working on inventing time travel?'" mocked Rory.

"The sad thing is John doesn't even realize River's head over heels in love with him. She's always trying to prove her self- worth around him. It's actually pretty sad. It's like she thinks he's too good for her or something," Amy said suddenly becoming thoughtful.

"Yeah, and John is always trying to impress her because he needs to prove that he can just as smart, no, actually smarter than her."

"Poor crazy mixed- up kids. Watcha gonna do?" asked Amy getting up from her spot on the bed to wrap her arms around Rory's neck.

"Well, we can set them up," he suggested.

"Set them up? That's praying for a miracle."

"Amy, you can't tell me it's not worth a shot," Rory said looking into her eyes.

Amy reflected on how John had banged his head on his locker that day as he tripped staring at River. "Oh, it's worth way more than one shot."

The next day went as usual with John staring longingly at River trying to act cool when she noticed. She usually grinned at him, and recently he was gaining the confidence to grin back. She would come over to him. They would talk. It would end in a silly argument about a strange topic like bowties, or fish fingers, or fezzes should definitely be in style. Rory and Amy observed from afar. "So how do we set them up?" he asked.

"Easy. We invite them over to my house. Watch a movie. You know, those scary ones that River hates. We'll make her sit with John on the couch or something while we sit on the floor. She'll be hanging onto John like life if we get a really scary one. And, you know how John gets all puffed up and stuff especially around River. Well, he'll hold her and start showing off, and before you know it they're snogging away," Amy finished.

"Okay, did that plan sound good in your head?" asked Rory confused.

"I came up with it right before falling asleep last night. Got anything better?" Amy asked looking up at Rory.

"Yeah, I do actually. We could just talk to them. Just tell 'em to admit their feelings and get it over with."

"Good plan. Now, how do we get them in the same place at the same time in neutral territory?" asked Amy.

"Invite them to your house," Rory answered.

"Got it. You invite River. I've got John," Amy said with a nod of her head.

"Right."

Afterwards, Amy and Rory sneaked out of school around lunch time like they normally did to go to Mickey's. No student was supposed to leave school grounds at any time except in case of emergency, but Amy really did not like the cafeteria food. Everything was going great until, "Is that Mr. Swanson sitting over there?"

Amy and Rory trudged down the hallway. "I can't believe you got us detention," hissed Amy through her teeth.

"Me?"

"Yes, you. We probably could have left quickly and quietly without getting into any trouble if you hadn't had yelled Mr. Swanson's name to the heavens."

"I did not yell him name. I just asked a question."

"A question that got us into trouble, idiot."

A few hours later, Rory and Amy were sitting in detention when simultaneous cries of, "River!" and "John!" rose from them.

Back at Amy's house, River and John sat uncomfortably in silence on Amy's bed looking down at the floor. "So..."

"Well then..."

"Yeah..."

"Was this the plan then?" asked River suddenly.

John snapped his head up. "What plan?"

"Their plan to get us together. They invite us to Amy's house and then don't show up so we'd be alone by ourselves," answered River.

"Oh... um... why would they be trying to get us together?" asked John feeling his face go red.

"Because they've been hinting at it for a while now. It's not like it could work anyway," added River slightly casting her eyes down to the ground further.

"Why wouldn't it work? I think I make lovely boyfriend material," John said with a slight grin forming on his face.

River laughed brightly, "You don't like girls like me. I'm below you."

John's grin faded. "What do you mean by saying you're below me?"

"Oh, Sweetie, I'm not as good as you are. I make so many mistakes in life. You wouldn't like me," River said raising her eyes to meet his.

"What? Name one reason why I wouldn't like you."

"I stole a bus."

"Oh I love a bad girl me," John said his face breaking out into a wicked grin again.

Now it was River's turn to start grinning. "If anything, I should be the one not deserving of you. You're just so much smarter than me," John said with a smile.

"Sweetie, what?"

"If I get a 98 on a test, you get a 100. If I get a 'very good job' on a paper, you get an 'excellent'. You're just so smart it's like I always have to keep up with you," he said with a hint of frustration in his voice.

"Sweetie, you're the one that gets all the praise. Everyone talks about how 'John's a genius.' None of the teachers or students even really bother with me because they see me as some sort of delinquent!" exclaimed River.

"River Song, you are not a delinquent."

"Yes, I am," River retorted with the faintest hint of a sob in her voice.

"River, you are the most beautiful thing to ever have existed," declared John.

A couple moments of silence followed before River responded, "And so are you, John. You're the most beautiful man I've ever met."

Neither River nor John knew who leaned in first but the next thing either of them knew their lips were touching each others'. John's hand was stroking River hip before pulling her closer to deepen the kiss. They both lost sense of time and place as neither of them knew how long they had been where they were or even where it was they were. It was all fireworks and explosions. It was new and left butterflies in River's stomach. It did not once occur to them that maybe they should not have been doing this in Amy's room. After all, Amy's room was like a second home for both John and River who did not have a stable one. All at once the door to Amy's room burst open, and Amy and Rory rushed inside. John and River flew apart a second too late and were caught by Amy and Rory. "So I guess your little plan worked after all," said River with a smile playing around her lips.

Rory and Amy looked at each other for a second. Rory shrugged. "Yes. Yes, our plan worked didn't it, Rory?" asked Amy swaying from side to side a bit.

She gave Rory a look. "Yes, right, our plan... working," he said with an awkward smile.

John smiled at River. River smiled at John. The plan had definitely worked.

 

 


End file.
